<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Друг с привилегиями by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307202">Друг с привилегиями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020'>fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одна история о выходе из френдзоны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Миди R-NC21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Друг с привилегиями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You say you love me, I say you crazy<br/>We're nothing more than friends<br/>You're not my lover, more like a brother<br/>I known you since we were like ten, yeah*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если вы гей и существуете в нашей действительности, то один из важных вопросов, который придется решать — как устроить свою личную жизнь так, чтобы иметь при этом наименьшие проблемы. И поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. На самом деле выбор у вас небольшой.  </p><p>Вариант первый: гей-тусовка. В каждом городе свои традиции, но будьте уверены, если это не огромный мегаполис вроде Москвы или Питера, то после нескольких лет активной жизни вы либо уже трахались друг с другом, либо ваш приятель зависал с его знакомым или знакомым знакомого и так далее, по кругу. Соответственно, поговорка «мир тесен» трансформировалась в выражение «все всех знают» вплоть до: «Диме осталась еще пара курсов до полного выздоровления сами знаете от чего» и «Лева получил в глаз от очередного натурала, лишившегося невинности». Словом, одна большая деревня или коммунальная квартира. Как поется в старой песне:</p><p>«Соседи снизу едут на курорт...<br/>
А те, что сверху, выражались грубо...<br/>
За стенкой слева сделают аборт...<br/>
А тем, что справа, будут дергать зубы!»</p><p>Никаких особых мест встреч гей-тусовки, отмеченных красными фонарями, по понятным причинам у нас не существовало, но об ареалах обитания народ в принципе был в курсе.</p><p>Вариант второй: интернет. Разумеется, в интернете шанс встретить неадеквата возрастал, но зато источник «свежего мяса» никогда не иссякал. Некоторые ради удачного свидания мотались аж в другие города. Не буду подробно останавливаться на этой теме: интернет — он и в Африке интернет. Сюда можно отнести и всяческие курортные романы — от Сочи и Крыма до Сиджеса и Таиланда.</p><p>Вариант третий: постоянная пара. Больше половины гей-контингента находились в браке или отношениях, понятно, что не друг с другом. Если кто-то в конце концов создал счастливую однополую ячейку, то не кричал об этом на каждом углу. Мы же не можем, как на Западе, свить гнездышко за белым заборчиком, завести собачку и угощать соседей кексами. Да и постоянство в наших рядах довольно редкий товар. Как и в каждом явлении, попадались счастливые исключения. Например, мой друг с институтских времен — доктор Богданов. Его сожителя, известного в некоторых кругах адвоката, звали Марк Фишман. Познакомились они на работе. На эту тему нами было отпущено немало шуточек и разыграно сцен в лицах. «Марек приходит на прием к доктору Богданову», «Богданов умоляет юриста Фишмана спасти его от жалоб влюбленной пациентки» и так далее. Но на самом деле они познакомились в суде, где Богданов выступал в качестве эксперта, а Марек представлял интересы потерпевшего. Они прекрасно дополняли друг друга — мой приятель-педант и аристократичный адвокат в третьем поколении. Как говорил Марек: «Мы созданы друг для друга. Я слишком брезгливый, а у докторов, как правило, чистая задница. Особенно у проктологов». Я немного завидовал тому, как продуманно и автономно мужики организовали свою жизнь. Но восхищаться — это одно, а следовать — совсем другое. Самому мне никогда особо не хотелось найти того единственного.</p><p>— У тебя было слишком много возможностей, чтобы не желать остановиться, — говорил Веня.</p><p>И тут мы переходим к варианту номер четыре: приятель с привилегиями. Он может быть любовником-натуралом, сидящим глубоко в шкафу, или безотказным официантом, чей номер телефона всегда под рукой. У каждого своя история. </p><p>* * *</p><p>Полное имя девяносто девяти процентов парней, которые откликаются на Веня, — Вениамин. Но только не в случае моего друга.</p><p>Однажды мы сидели в компании, где один наш знакомый жаловался на гомофобных соседей, написавших ему на двери «пидарас».  Разумеется, все ему сочувствовали, и от такого внимания жалобы «потерпевшего» становились все более пространными, пока он чуть ли не предстал в образе Иисуса-мученика с терновым венцом, страдающего за все человечество. Веня поначалу сидел молча, уткнувшись в свой айфон, но по едва подрагивающему колену я понял, что ситуация начинает его напрягать. Парень же был весьма оскорблен таким пренебрежением к собственной трагической истории, обросшей кучей подробностей, которых я даже не смог уловить. Особенно сильно, видимо, его беспокоило равнодушие моего друга.</p><p>— Вам, натуралам, не понять, что чувствуем мы, отверженные обществом! — возопил наконец оратор, отчаявшись дождаться сочувствия от одного-единственного равнодушного слушателя.</p><p>Не самый удачный способ привлечь внимание — лучше бы он этого не делал. Веня весь как-то собрался и поднял на присутствующих свои прекрасные голубые очи, полные непролитых слез.</p><p>— У каждого из нас своя боль, — произнес он голосом, достойным короля Лира.</p><p>Далее случилось то, что происходило всегда, когда Вене необходимо было удержать аудиторию. Ужасно драматическую и захватывающую историю о юной студентке из Ленинграда и шведском туристе, апофеозом которой стало рождение маленького Свена, можно было как минимум выставлять на Пулитцеровскую премию. Веня так талантливо изображал страдания непризнанного плода любви, скитания с отверженной матерью, зарабатывавшей на еду для малыша не совсем законными способами, что я и сам чуть не попал под его очарование, на мгновение потерявшись в реалиях.</p><p>— Как ты мог выставить Оксану Петровну «интердевочкой»?  — упрекал я его позже.</p><p>— Ну, Паш, согласись, это было весело. Спорим, что вся эта золотая молодежь не смотрела фильм Тодоровского, и тем более не читала книгу Кунина. Уверен, мама бы посмеялась вместе со мной. Так ему и надо — терпеть не могу пафосных придурков. Вот увидишь, потом окажется, что соседи вообще не в курсе его ориентации, а надпись появилась потому, что он по-свински выставлял пакеты с мусором за дверь и они безобразно воняли.</p><p>Вот такой он — Веня, Свен Олегович Соловьев. Мама родила его в период написания кандидатской диссертации по скандинавской истории. Никаких пикантных или трагических подробностей к этому событию не прилагалось. Иностранный отец тоже выдумка. Хотя отец у Вени был не простой, но распространяться о нем тот не любил. Вроде банальная ситуация — ушел родитель в новую семью, но для первенца это стало болезненным ударом. Я помню, как Веню колбасило в восемнадцать, когда Олег Борисович явно дал понять, что с алиментами заканчивается и их родственная связь. Венька чудил, пытаясь что-то доказать отцу, но все больше падал в его глазах. Я даже боялся оставлять друга на гражданке. Подспудно подтачивала мыслишка: как он без меня? Кто его вытащит из очередной передряги? Будет ли он жив к тому времени, когда я вернусь из армии?</p><p>* * *</p><p>Познакомились мы в старших классах, когда стали зависать в одной компании. Слушали музыку, встречались с девчонками. Я тогда находился в стадии экспериментов, познавал свою сексуальность и определялся с ориентацией. А Веня делал «боевые зарубки» на кровати. Интерес к очередной девушке вспыхивал у него мгновенно и так же быстро угасал. При этом, что удивительно, никто на него не обижался.  «Это же Веня» — вот и весь спрос.  Наоборот, мой друг пользовался своей репутацией покорителя сердец.  Пока однажды не принялся жаловаться. </p><p>— Это отвратительно, — кривился он, бултыхая теплым пивом в стакане. Мы к тому времени уже порядком набрались. — Кто-то пустил слух, что со мной клево лишаться девственности.  Конечно, блядь, так удобно — р-раз, и никаких проблем. Вступаешь во взрослую жизнь опытной женщиной и с благословением от Вени Соловьева. </p><p>— Многие тебе бы позавидовали, — робко вставил я.</p><p>— Чему завидовать? Я как проклятый жрец Солнца или вроде того. Девственность — это геморрой, поверь мне!</p><p>Тут я с ним был согласен, ибо как раз в это время окунался в голубой мир с его суровой реальностью гигиенических процедур и многих других нюансов, о которых обычно не пишут в красивых сказочках про любовь. Кстати, мой друг не подозревал о судьбоносных изменениях, происходящих со мной. Сам не знаю, почему я тогда промолчал. Скорее всего, не из боязни, что Веня отвернется, а от иррационального страха, что произнесенное вслух станет окончательным и бесповоротным. Возможно, я тешил себя самообманом, что это просто такой период в жизни. Наша молодость пришлась на лимитированный интернет с пристегнутым проводами к компу скрипящим модемом, зато свободы в ней было намного больше. Гей-тусовка почти в открытую собиралась в оставшемся с советских времен кафе «Мелодия». Сейчас на его месте организовали лаунж-бар со стильным антуражем, а по тем временам в нем было всего чересчур. Слишком много блесток, навязчивой публики и приторных коктейлей. Мне повезло попасть в него, можно сказать, с «черного хода», благодаря своей двоюродной сестре, подрабатывавшей там официанткой. Сам бы я ни за что не осмелился переступить этот «рассадник порока», как называла его моя тетка. Очень быстро я подцепил там своего первого парня, точнее,сам попал под раздачу, но мозгов для того, чтобы это понять, еще не хватало.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, вскоре мне предстояло уйти в армию, потому что другие варианты в нашей семье просто не обсуждались, а Веня отправлялся учиться в Москву.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Чаще всего случается так, что жизнь не оправдывает наших ожиданий. Например, вы распланировали будущее на десять-двадцать лет вперед, а судьба вас р-раз — и пнула под зад коленом! Собирались учиться в престижном московском вузе, выстраивать карьеру, а вместо этого идете работать, чтобы обеспечить случайного ребенка от случайной подружки. Или наслушались ужасов про дедовщину в армии и со своей нетрадиционной ориентацией собрались лезть в петлю, а по факту вам встретился сексуальный сержант, который прикрыл вас от… в общем, прикрыл своим телом во всех смыслах.</p><p>Это я о себе и о Веньке, как вы поняли. Что там случилось, перестарался ли он с очередной дефлорацией или девица просто воспользовалась отличным генетическим материалом моего друга, но попал он не слабо. Прямиком в отцы кричащему карапузу. Пока я в казармах качал железо и трахался в свое удовольствие, Веня решал насущные проблемы. Правда, недолго решал. Когда я дембельнулся, он уже успел свалить в Москву от ужасов семейной жизни. Вот так мы с ним разминулись на долгие девять лет.</p><p>Сказать, что я был влюблен в сержанта Гордеева, значит ничего не сказать. Месяц или два по возвращении ждал, что он сорвется, приедет ко мне или наоборот позовет обратно. Ну, молодой идиот, что тут скажешь. Да хотя бы весточки ждал, чуть билеты на поезд уже не купил, чтобы воссоединиться с любимым. По здравому размышлению после недельного запоя я пришел к выводу, что в любом случае мне грех жаловаться. Испытание армией благодаря сержанту прошло выше всяких ожиданий плюс он смог привить мне настоящую любовь к железу. Сам накачанный как бык, и во мне ему нравилось формировать рельефы. Такой доморощенный Пигмалион в камуфляже. В конечном счете это повлияло на всю мою дальнейшую судьбу.</p><p>Родители хотели, чтобы я пошел в юридический или, на худой конец, экономический ВУЗ. Но промытые родной армией мозги мало на что годились. А тут еще недавняя любовная драма в анамнезе, из-за которой хотелось пить, курить и бренчать на гитаре печальные песни, а не корпеть над учебниками. Зато чтобы поступить в физкультурную академию, нужно было всего ничего: сдать нормативы и пару несложных экзаменов.</p><p>Первую свою качалку мы с однокурсниками самостоятельно отремонтировали и оборудовали в цоколе обычной хрущевки сразу после выпуска. Про настоящий фитнес тогда слышали только в столицах. И если вы думаете, что дальше пойдет рассказ, как я поднялся с нуля, то ничего подобного. Помните анекдот про американца, ставшего миллионером? Он помыл одно яблоко, продал, потом другое… А потом у него умер родственник и оставил наследство. Мне, конечно, никто ничего не завещал. Просто возобновил несколько старых знакомств еще с «Мелодии». Возможно, рассказы про гей-лобби покажутся кому-то из рубрики масонских баек, но в моем случае все было именно так. А сколько нужных бумаг подписано в комнатах отдыха при какой-нибудь элитной сауне или между тостами на даче чиновника! И да: я беззастенчиво пользовался своей молодостью, фактурой и некоторой неразборчивостью. И мне за это абсолютно не стыдно. Я отдавал ничуть не меньше, чем брал. Это на работе они были строгими начальниками, устраивающими разгон на оперативках. А в постели почти все пассивные пассивы, мечтавшие, чтоб их ублажили и натянули по самые помидоры. При том мой принцип: не связываться с откровенными мазохистами — немного игр с фиксацией, но не более. Я расписывал питание и контролировал физподготовку, если человек этого хотел. И, самое главное, всегда держал язык за зубами. Явление в нашей среде крайне редкое и оттого наиболее ценное.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Как я уже упоминал, варианты мест для тусовок в нашем городе весьма ограничены. А коммуникативность публики, напротив, повышенная. Стоило мне открыть новый клуб по известной франшизе, как туда потянулся определенный контингент. И это совершенно не обрадовало. Никакого желания превращать заведение в голубой бордель у меня не было. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы воспитать персонал и отучить посетителей вести себя непристойно. А еще мы сделали скидки пенсионерам — как оказалось, наличие в хаммаме возрастных леди неплохо охлаждает флирт. В общем, все было прекрасно, пока я не встретил на ресепшене Оксану Петровну. Ничего не значащая встреча старых знакомых оказалась судьбоносной. </p><p>— Павел, — сказала она свое веское слово, — вы должны положительно повлиять на моего сына. Кажется, из всех авторитетов у него неразвенчанными остались только вы и Ницше.</p><p>Мне это позабавило. А должно было насторожить, но я тогда не придал значения ее решимости. Со старым приятелем после расставания я поначалу контактировал регулярно, но поверхностно. Пара звонков в месяц, поздравления в соцсетях, лайки под фотографиями. Обычный набор людей, когда-то близко общавшихся, а потом разведенных жизнью по разным городам и весям. Но постепенно вернулась старая тяга к задушевным разговорам. Не знаю, почему, но Венькины рассказы о похождениях, о забавных случаях с клиентами, о просмотренных фильмах оказались своеобразной отдушиной, моим личным пространством, в которое посторонним ход был заказан. Мы знали друг о друге все, не считая моей ориентации, разговор о которой я все время откладывал. Просто не знал, как ему об этом сказать. Хотелось сделать признание не по телефону, а глядя друг другу в глаза. </p><p>Каково же было мое удивление, когда через несколько дней в шесть утра меня разбудил Венькин звонок.</p><p>— Мы приземлились, — радостно сообщил голос на том конце телефона. — Диктуй адрес!</p><p>Что мне оставалось? Вскоре на кухне с чашкой кофе восседал возмутитель спокойствия собственной персоной и вещал, не давая вставить ни слова:</p><p>— Новый аэровокзал отстой! Водитель Яндекс-такси пытался меня нагреть. Ты сейчас с кем-нибудь встречаешься? Слышал, наш Федоров уже третий раз женился. Надо бы нам с тобой на рыбалку смотать, возьмем девчонок... </p><p>Ловко всунутый бутерброд с колбасой и сыром на какое-то время прервал этот поток сознания и позволил мне задать животрепещущий вопрос:</p><p>— Веня, я, конечно, польщен оказанной мне честью, но почему ты остановился не у мамы?</p><p>— М-мм, не фпрафывай, — отвечал он с набитым ртом, жадно жуя, как будто его неделю не кормили. — Долгая история. Надо рассказывать под вискарь, а я с утра не пью. Какая у вас колбаска вкусная, не то что в Москве! </p><p>Наконец, спустя три чашки кофе и полпалки колбасы, Веня впал в благодушное настроение и решил совершить променад по квартире. В большом восторге я от этого не был, но и скрывать особо ничего не собирался. Да и глупо представить, что я захлопываю дверь спальни перед носом друга или срываю со стены над кроватью фото двух обнаженных мужчин в недвусмысленной позе.</p><p>Веня, до этого компентировавший все и вся в интерьере, при виде постера умолк. Я просто стоял, как и прежде, ожидая любой его реакции. В конце концов, мне уже не семнадцать лет, и я не маленький мальчик, боящийся, что, узнав о моей ориентации, лучший друг окатит меня презрением.</p><p>— Это ты? — спросил он, и я был благодарен за то, что пауза не сильно затянулась.</p><p>— Хотелось бы, — пожал я плечами. — Но увы, это работа немецкого фотографа фон Берга.</p><p>— Я-ясно. — Он вдруг широко улыбнулся. — Значит, рыбалка с девочками отменяется?</p><p>— Чтоб ты знал, настоящая рыбалка должна проходить в чисто мужской компании! — так же шутливо ответил я. — Но если тебе так важно женское общество, всегда можешь поехать, например, с Федоровым и его третьей супругой.</p><p>— Да не дай бог! — отскочил Веня, как будто его немедленно собирались вязать и принудительно отправлять по озвученному адресу.</p><p>В общем, уходил я на работу со спокойной душой, полагая, что главный вопрос между нами решился, а для всего остального есть уйма времени. Ближе к вечеру он позвонил сам:</p><p>— Слушай, я тут подумал, все так удачно складывается, может, посидим в ресторане, отметим встречу?</p><p>Место он выбрал самое пафосное. Благо сейчас публике на все плевать, и мои обычные джинсы, джемпер и кроссовки никого не шокировали. Веня же оделся согласно дресс-коду: приталенный дорогой костюм, туфли — московский магнат, да и только! Впечатления добавил широкий жест рукой, с которым он указал на меню:</p><p>— Я угощаю!</p><p>Забавно было наблюдать за его понтами и в то же время вспоминать, что он всегда был такой, за что и получал обожание девчонок. И словно подтверждая мои мысли, к нашему столику направилась молодая женщина, выглядящая на все сто. Медом там у него что-то намазано что ли?</p><p>— Соловьев, ты не сказал, что будешь не один! </p><p>Хотелось сказать: “Мне тоже”, но я сдержался. Только выразительно посмотрел на друга. Тот как ни в чем не бывало продолжал изображать купеческое радушие:</p><p>— Павел, Полина. Полина, это Павел, мой друг.</p><p>— Давай без церемоний, — едва заметно поморщилась Полина, присаживаясь к столу.</p><p>Портить лицо мимическими морщинами явно не входило в ее планы. Мне, как человеку, более-менее знакомому с бьюти-индустрией, с первого взгляда было видно, сколько труда и средств вложено в эту безупречную внешность. И красавица явно не испытывала особого удовольствия от общения. В мою сторону она бросила мимолетный оценивающий взгляд и снова сосредоточилась на Вене. Оставалось только наблюдать за развитием событий.</p><p>— Здесь все документы. — Полина вытащила из сумочки сложенные бумаги. — Соглашение о проживании, свидетельство о рождении, медицинская справка. Остальное скину на электронку.</p><p>Пока Веня таращился в документы, я успел сложить два и два и понять, что Полина — это та самая бывшая, которая мать его ребенка. Правда, тонкости их взаимоотношений оставались для меня загадкой.</p><p>— Я не могу, — вдруг сказал Веня. И не дав мне времени пожалеть, что оказался втянут в банальную историю с алиментами, добавил: — Я гей. Мы с ним, — тут он кивнул на меня и состроил трагическую физиономию,— оба геи. Живем вместе. Мне жаль, что так вышло.</p><p>— Простите, мы на минутку, — извинился я перед ошарашенной Полиной и буквально выволок друга из-за стола. </p><p>Хотелось дать ему хороший пендель, окунуть башкой в… в общем, много чего хотелось, но я только крепко ухватил его под локоть, увлекая к выходу из заведения. Венька шипел и мелко перебирал ногами, едва поспевая за мной. И все-таки так получилось, что он малость приложился о стену в переулке своим дорогим костюмчиком.</p><p>— С ума сошел! — заверещал он, как только мы оказались наедине. — Здесь тебе не школа и не твоя железка, чтобы силу демонстрировать!</p><p>— Это ты башкой тронулся, — пришлось вернуть его на место в прямом и переносном смысле. — Я тебе что — клоун-статист? Какого хрена творишь? Не знаю, в какие игры ты играешь, но использовать себя втемную я не позволю! Тем более моя ориентация не твое собачье дело и не повод для тупых разводов, ясно? </p><p>Минуту мы буравили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, а потом Веня сморгнул.</p><p>— Согласен, по-дурацки получилось. Прости.</p><p>— По-дурацки, и все?</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, хреновая была идея, признаю. Но на тот момент мне показалось это отличным выходом. Утопающий хватается за соломинку.</p><p>Венька зашмыгал, как будто мы были снова в восьмом классе и трудовик запалил нас за куревом. Невозможно было не смягчиться, глядя в эти невинные, широко распахнутые голубые глаза. Даже если прекрасно осведомлен обо всех его уловках.</p><p>— Что там у вас стряслось? Ты ей денег должен, что ли?</p><p>— Хуже. — Веня полез было в карман, но ничего подходящего там, видимо, не нашел, поэтому просто принялся откручивать пуговицу на пиджаке. — Она хочет, чтобы я забрал Никиту.</p><p>Слово за слово я вытащил из него все подробности этой странной истории. Новый супруг Полины собирался на три года по контракту в Южную Америку, и брать ребенка с собой им показалось не с руки. Единственный вариант — родной отец и бабушка Оксана Петровна. Последняя была совсем не против, но тут взбрыкнул уже Веня.</p><p>— Понимаешь, я не могу повесить все на мать. Она уже не молодая, давление скачет. Забрать его в Москву тоже не вариант, да и какой из меня пример для подражания?</p><p>— Может быть, они освоятся и заберут пацана?</p><p>— Ага, или родят еще одного и останутся на ПМЖ. Видел бы ты этого хлыща!</p><p>— Ты ревнуешь, — подколол его я.</p><p>— Еще чего!</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— Нет! Просто меня бесит, что они так легко распоряжаются чужими жизнями.</p><p>— Ладно, а если всерьез: считай это кармой. Ты думал, что прекрасно устроился, откупившись алиментами, но судьба, как говорится, настигла.</p><p>— Пошел ты! </p><p>Веня сплюнул, сложил руки на груди и погрузился в унылое молчание. Я внимательно на него посмотрел. Не похоже, чтобы это был просто каприз избалованного красавчика, не желающего отказываться от всех радостей вольной жизни. </p><p>— Чего ты боишься на самом деле? Ну, кроме того, чтобы сменить столицу на провинцию?</p><p>— Ты у нас умный, ты и скажи, — проворчал Веня себе под нос.</p><p>— За психоанализом не ко мне, а к мозгоправу.</p><p>— Послал, так послал, — невесело усмехнулся он. — Пустая трата денег, уж поверь на слово. Последний шарлатан посоветовал мне составить список бывших и попросить у них прощения. Представляешь?!</p><p>Он никогда не упоминал, что ходил к психологу. Почти всегда в хорошем настроении, ироничный оптимист Веня Соловьев. Который, судя по всему, боялся быть отвергнутым сыном так же, как в свое время не сложились отношения с собственным отцом. Ну, или что-то в этом роде, что породило страх и вечную гонку на опережение от отношений, детей, любви…</p><p>— Ладно, — подытожил я. — Пофиг на мозгоправов. Пойдем проверим, не сбежала ли еще твоя бывшая в приступе гомофобии. Может, она решит, что ребенку лучше в интернате, чем с двумя пидарасами.</p><p>— Блядь, ты правда думаешь, что такое возможно? — подобрался Веня.— Мне это даже в голову не пришло.</p><p>— Поверь, мой друг, лучше тебе не знать, на что способны разъяренные женщины после каминг-аута своих вторых половин.</p><p>По крайней мере, выдержки Полине было не занимать. Она сидела за столиком в той же непринужденной позе и что-то читала в смартфоне.</p><p>— Мы бы хотели извиниться, — с нажимом произнес я, выразительно поглядывая на Веню.</p><p>— Да, я… — запнулся тот, но продолжил. — Произошла ошибка. Ты неправильно поняла ...</p><p>— Мы с супругом придерживаемся современных взглядов, — решительно прервала его Полина. — Наш работодатель — известная глобальная корпорация, которая декларирует соблюдение прав по признакам расы, веры, ориентации. </p><p>Ее голос был похож на механический — четко выговариваемые слова с одинаковыми паузами. Видимо, время проведенное в одиночестве не было потрачено зря.</p><p>— Ну и как тебе такое «заявление ТАСС»? — Веня налил себе водки до краев, как только она ушла.</p><p>— Даже если мы ей противны, она приняла единственно правильное решение: репутация дороже всего, а выгодный контракт мог бы и сорваться. Вдруг в этом и состоял, по их мнению, твой коварный план, а?</p><p>— Черт его знает. — Он опрокинул в себя очередную рюмку. — Так-то Полина неплохая баба и мать хорошая. Просто влюбилась в этого козла и…</p><p>— Только не начинай, — пришлось его остановить, наливая нам по новой.</p><p>Домой мы возвращались на автопилоте — еле переставляя ноги. Меня срубило на диване в гостиной, Веня же нацелился на бар.</p><p>— Ты спятил, — сообщил я этому упертому алконавту.</p><p>— Ты ничего не понимаешь, мы должны для правильного выхода из пике повысить градус. Водка была? Была. Виски был. Теперь нам нужно что-то покрепче. Кажется, я видел абсент.</p><p>Клянусь, я не собирался пить. И целоваться с другом тоже не собирался. Я вообще почти не пью, особенно в малознакомых компаниях. И тем более не употребляю всякую дурь. Чревато приключениями на свою задницу. А тут расслабился, как дурак — казалось бы, натурал, друг детства, что может произойти? Ведь по идее моя персона не должна представлять для него никакого сексуального интереса. Черта с два! И я честно пытался его остановить, когда он полез в штаны!</p><p>— Отвали, — вот что я сказал.</p><p>— Ой, ладно тебя, я же вижу — ты меня хочешь! — настаивал этот самонадеянный придурок. Привык, наверное, что девки от него без ума.</p><p>— Забыл, кто у нас по женскому полу? — попытался я напомнить ему его собственную ориентацию, которую так легко замели под ковер.</p><p>— Паша, ты старомоден, — отвечал он с умным видом. </p><p>— Веня, — повторил я совершенно серьезно, насколько было возможно с заплетающимся языком. — Ты меня абсолютно, вот ни столечко не возбуждаешь! Отвали!</p><p>Для всех нормальных, подчеркиваю, нормальных людей отказ прозвучал недвусмысленно. Но не для Вени!</p><p>— Ты не думай, у меня есть опыт, — принялся он уговаривать, как будто продавал мне пылесос, и при этом беззастенчиво лапал мое практически бездыханное тело.  — Однажды мы замутили групповушку, и один парень мне отсосал! Было круто, знаешь, необычные ощущения, а когда он добавил палец…</p><p>— Веня, блядь, читай по губам: я не буду тебе сосать! И не надо рассказывать про минет! </p><p>Чем больше я отказывался, тем азартнее он настаивал, подкрепляя домогательства словесные физическими действиями. Довольно таки возбуждающими, будь мозги и все остальное в состоянии кондиции. В конце концов я вырубился, справедливо полагая, что не станет же он пытаться поиметь спящего.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Проснулся я с эрекцией после приятных эротических сновидений и с болью в спине от неудобной позы.  Сменить положение тела сразу не получилось: буквально в паху, пуская слюни на мой обнаженный член, расположился спящий Веня. Видимо, он что-такое проделывал со мной, о чем я уже не помнил, а потом сам отключился в процессе. Говорят, Ван Гог после абсента отхватил себе ухо; слава богу, мой друг по пьяни не откусил мне самое дорогое. Единственное, на что оставалось надеяться — хорошо бы абсент стер ему память. Поначалу вроде именно так и произошло. Мне удалось незаметно выбраться из импровизированной постели до его пробуждения, а проснувшийся Веня вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Умылся, оделся и отправился утрясать дела с сыном, разбираться с работой, переездом и так далее.</p><p>Вот, кстати, о переезде. Как только я намекал, что неплохо бы ему съехать, чтобы свободно встречаться с кем пожелает, он тут же начинал пространно рассуждать, что, дескать, не до развлечений, пришло время посвятить себя сыну и т.д. Про то, что и мне необходимо больше пространства, лучше было и не заикаться. </p><p>— Ты с ним спишь, — заявил как-то Марек на очередном выезде на природу. Мы в качестве зрителей издалека наблюдали, как Веня воодушевленно колдует над мангалом. — И заметь, это не вопрос, а констатация факта. </p><p>— Бред! И в мыслях не было!</p><p>— Возможно, в твоих и нет, а в его — да, — подхватил Богданов. — У себя в голове он тебя разложил и поимел разными, доступными к изучению благодаря Интернету способами.</p><p>— Я не могу его выставить, мне даже придраться не к чему. Он не напрягает, не разбрасывает одежду и носки, не оставляет открытым тюбик с зубной пастой, не писает мимо унитаза, в еде неприхотлив, и потом, с ним весело. Если бы у нас были отношения и мы расстались, другое дело. Но у нас нет отношений.</p><p>— И это тебя огорчает, — сделал неправильные выводы Марек.</p><p>— Назовите это «друг с привилегиями», — поддержал его Богданов. — Дело не в терминологии. Вы ведете себя как женатики, уж нам ли не знать.</p><p>Разговор и их странная уверенность в том, что мы с Веней любовники, заставила меня всерьез задуматься и вспоминать детали. Начиная с того, когда у меня последний раз кто-то был, и кончая походом втроем с Никитой на хоккей в прошлое воскресенье. Не знаю, как уж у них раньше складывались отношения, но мальчишка не отрывал восторженных глаз от отца, как будто всю жизнь только и ждал, чтобы тот вернулся. Я не удержался и попенял другу:</p><p>— А представь, если бы ты так и не узнал, как здорово быть его родителем? Я даже немного тебе завидую!</p><p>— Ага, — только и кивнул Веня, витая в своих мыслях. — На зимние каникулы в Таиланд махнем. У вас в фитнесе тоже в это время затишье, так что без проблем должно получиться.</p><p>И вместо того, чтобы спросить, какого хрена он распоряжается мной как своей собственностью, я брякнул: «Почему Таиланд?» И получил в ответ кучу двусмысленных шуточек. А в итоге вопрос оказался вроде как решенным. Показательно, не правда ли?</p><p>Мне никогда не хотелось ему понравиться, выставить себя в лучшем свете. Никогда его эффектная внешность, сводящая с ума женский пол, не являлась предметом моего вожделения. Я смотрел на его тело как профессионал — отдавая должное достоинствам и критикуя недостатки. Мы знали друг друга лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, возможно, даже лучше, чем наши родители. И мудрое «секс испортил не одну крепкую дружбу» никто отменял. Но после той ночи я уже не мог перестать думать о нас. А что, если...</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Ты сам на себя не похож, молчал всю обратную дорогу.</p><p>— Надо было кое-что обдумать.</p><p>Если бы все оказалось так просто, то мы бы давно поговорили. Но я не был уверен, что интерес Вени ко мне не плод богатого воображения друзей. А главное, что он помнит тот дурацкий вечер и не жалеет о нем. </p><p>— Выпьешь? — предложил я.</p><p>Веня внимательно, как то по-особому посмотрел на меня, и что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде.</p><p>— Только не абсент, — прищурился он. — Хочу соображать, когда…</p><p>— Когда? — я сделал шаг ему навстречу и перехватил руку, потянувшуюся за бокалами. </p><p>— Когда буду заниматься с тобой любовью. — Он смотрел прямо, без обычной усмешки, терпеливо ожидая ответной реакции.</p><p>— И не боишься, что мы все испортим?</p><p>— Боюсь, конечно. Но один человек сказал мне, что от судьбы не убежишь.</p><p>Я не собирался  целоваться с лучшим другом. Я не собирался влюбляться, ведь однажды мне разбили сердце. Я не собирался заводить отношения, тем более с натуралом, у которого есть ребенок. Все, чего я хотел — необременительный секс время от времени. И вообще для моей карьеры полезней оставаться свободным. Но...</p><p>Его губы были нежные и мягкие, моментально открывшиеся навстречу, повинуясь движению моего языка. И какие-то до боли знакомые, как будто я когда-то уже пробовал их на вкус. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнуло: что, если узнавание распространяется и на другие части тела? Что, если я знаю его всего целиком давным-давно, только раньше не осознавал этого?</p><p>И как будто читая мои мысли, Веня на мгновение отстранился. Знакомая чертовщинка мелькнула во взгляде, и он соблазнительно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Давай не на диване в этот раз!</p><p>Любовь — слишком громкое слово. Дружба — слишком весомое. Богданов назвал Веню другом с привилегиями. Если привилегия — это исключительное право на наши тела, умы и сердца — то пусть так и будет!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Ты говоришь, что любишь меня,<br/>я говорю, что ты сошел с ума<br/>Мы — не больше чем друзья<br/>Ты мне не любовник, а скорее как брат<br/>Я знаю тебя с десяти лет, ага.</p><p>Песня FRIENDS (Marshmello ft Anne-Marie)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>